


The Number Four

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: "Invisible. You're being hunted, Keith. You should beinvisible. You got that?"An 'I Am Number Four' inspired fic~





	The Number Four

Keith listened to the clutter in the background of Shiro and Adam packing up their belongings, ready to go. Whether or not Keith was ready was a whole other question, but if he had to pick one, he’d say no.

 _No_ because he didn't want to move to another city again. He loved this one, the way the temperature was just right, and how he could wander wherever he liked. He'd never had this much freedom in any other city.

 _No_ because he'd made memories, just like in previous cities, that'd be thrown in the fire along with his school certificates, his photographs, and even his homework. At least he didn't have to make up an excuse; all Shiro had to do was call up and say that Keith wasn't going to school for the rest of the semester. 

He stared at his ceiling. This'll mean another house. Another place to call 'home' temporarily while his whole life turns upside-down around him once again. It's not like it wasn't easy, Keith was just bored of hiding, bored of waiting for another death to happen.

At least it wasn't him this time.

Before coming to Earth, Keith was a talented yet rebellious child living with his Galran mother, quite happily, until he was literally ripped out of his mother's arms. Too young to understand but young enough to know, Keith had never felt so numb in his life, but as a guy now in university, he understood that he had to leave the planet eventually. Daibazaal, along with its power-crazed leader Zarkon, spontaneously began a horrifying civil war that eventually left most of the planet either dead or struggling to survive.

Keith, however, was something different—with his amethyst eyes and raven-black hair, he had a unique appearance; he was one of the chosen nine Galra to fend for themselves. He knew this from the stories Shiro had told, and from the amulet that hung around his neck. His mother, Krolia, knew he'd be better off safe on Earth, where his father used to live decades ago.

Now, the nine Galra have been whittled down to six. Along with Zarkon's power, Haggar's curse prevented any of the nine from being killed without order. Therefore, to break the curse, each of the nine had to be killed in order, starting with One.

Keith's fingers trailed over the side of his calf. Three scars on his leg, each symbolising a fallen one of the nine.

One appeared when he was helping Shiro fix his car, or rather, holding a wrench. He was eight.

The second scalded onto his skin at Shiro and Adam's wedding. He was sixteen.

The third came last night in his sleep, excruciatingly painful. Keith was number Four. He was next.

Shiro came along with Keith to Earth to act as a Guardian, and even being wed to Adam was risky. Though, he didn't have paranoia hanging over his head like a cloud like Keith did. 

"Keith, c'mon," Shiro called, leaning against the doorframe to Keith's bedroom. "We're out of here in five. We have to go."

Keith rolled his eyes and nodded. "Why did you have to give me that name?"

"What, 'Keith'?" Shiro cocked a brow. "Your name is Keith Akira Kogane, given to you by your mother. For identity reasons we'll keep calling you Keith until you get sick of it, Keith."

"I  _am_ sick of it."

"Shame," Shiro smirked, heading out the door. "Come on."

Once Keith had scooped up his backpack and slipped an earphone in, he was greeted by Adam, who simply smiled at him.

"Sorry we're moving again," he sighed. "But you know Shiro just wants to keep you alive, you know that?"

Keith nodded, walking past him. "I hope he picks a good location this time, it was maybe a little too hot and there were cockroaches in my shoes."

"Can't guarantee," Adam laughed, walking Keith through their now empty, barren house. "Say your final goodbyes."

Keith shielded his eyes from the sun and looked back at the small house they sheltered in. "Is Kosmo in the back?"

"Yessir."

Keith climbed into the car and slumped against the hot leather seat, feeling his skin stick to it already. He cranked his music up louder and leaned his head against the cool pane of glass, watching the familiar surroundings that he once loved become a stranger to him again. He turned around to see his fluffy companion Kosmo and hummed, reaching out a hand to pet his snout.

He had to forget his new friends, skills, and anything else he'd learned. Now he had to pick a new identity and stay alive all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> heya, im back from that extremely long hiatus
> 
> changed my name on tumblr! : piketails


End file.
